Mind the Sharp Edges
by silver drip
Summary: "I can picture you right now you know. I'd wager anything that you're biting that plump lower lip of yours." On the other end of the line I heard Bella gasp. My grin became wider. I instinctively knew that no matter what I said I couldn't scare her away, not after what we did in the dressing room.
1. Chapter 1

******Mind the Sharp Edges**

**This story is definitely different from my usual, raunchier. It's much more of a crowd-pleaser. It's in my usual abbreviated style. All in Jasper's POV.  
**

* * *

**Mind the Sharp Edges**

**Jasper's POV**

Cigarette smoke fell from my lips. It disappeared in my wake as I walked at a slow pace down the darkening street. I avoided eye contact with the humans while keeping my senses open, searching for dinner.

I heard a woman whisper to her son about how disgusting cigarettes were. I went out of my way to blow smoke at them. She covered her son's ears and cursed at me, so I gave her the one finger salute. Luckily for her and the boy I didn't kill suburbanites.

A man texting on his phone nearly walked into me. He glanced up and our eyes met briefly. He dropped his phone, fear bolting through him as he moved out of my path. I decided to be kind and not step on his phone.

I was used to that sort of reaction. It was the only reaction I ever got.

I took a long drag from my cigarette and concentrated on the scents around me. A delicious smelling woman was to the north, another across the street working as a barista, and a man loitering in a doorway. If I didn't smell any other scents that made my mouth water, I'd probably take down the man. But it was still daylight hours, even though it was late. I only hunted at night, when I could truly stalk my prey.

I dropped my cigarette on the moist pavement and snuffed it out with my boot. I'd have to grab some cash off my next meal to buy another carton of cigarettes.

I walked for another hour. The sun would be setting soon, and I still hadn't caught another scent worth my time.

The chattering of humans buzzed, annoying me.

"That's gross. He's probably only fourteen. You should be thinking about college applications, not the new kids."

"Whatever, Bella. You're the one who has her priorities switched around. College is only for four years. Love is forever." Fucking humans and their chatter. I could hear them getting closer to me too, neither of the young woman were paying attention to where they were walking- completely oblivious to how easily I could end them.

They walked by me, but not before one of them accidently bumped against me. She stumbled slightly. I turned to glare at her, but she was already looking at me. I waited for the fear to enter her brown eyes and emotions as we stared at each other, but… it never came. "Sorry." She said in a kind voice while smiling sincerely and going back to her conversation.

I stood on the sidewalk completely stunned while watching the woman walk away.

I couldn't remember the last time anyone looked at me like that, without fear or anger.

She wasn't even the least bit scared of me. She didn't even feel a glimmer of wariness when she saw my eye color.

"What the fuck?" I whispered while glancing at myself in a store window. Each gruesome scar was in its usual place, my eyes were their typical bright red, and I had the same scowl I always wore in place.

So why the hell had she not been scared? And even worse, why had she been so friendly? This was not a face that supposed to invoke anything less than fear and anxiety.

I wasn't sure if I should be insulted or impressed by the human. To not fear me was an open invitation to death.

I looked down the street in the direction the two women had been heading. I had been staring at my reflection for a good two minutes, which gave them a bit of distance from me, a head start.

I slowly followed the two women's scents. It led me to one of the shopping districts. They were in a small boutique, still yammering on.

The little bell rang as I walked in. I didn't have a real plan, but I knew that I could easily get any situation under control. The shop owner went to greet me. I sent him a high dose of sleepiness and disinterest. The elderly man laid his head down on the counter and nodded off. Too easy.

One woman was changing in the little dressing room while the other sat on a little chair staring at her phone, her thumbs moving at a lightning speed across the small keyboard.

"Lauren is sending me a picture of his fine ass now." The brunette on her phone said, still not looking up. I stayed in the shadow of the store watching from a distance.

"He's fourteen." The other woman said, the one who had smiled at me, was still in the dressing room.

"He doesn't look fourteen."

"If a man said that about a fourteen year old girl he'd go to jail in no time."

The phone pinged and the curly haired woman was filled with lust.

"Oh, Bella you just have to see this picture! His hair is so hot!" The woman with the cell phone pulled back the curtain to the dressing room, giving me a glance of the woman who had smiled at me. She was in the middle of pulling off a black skirt, her bright red bra caught my eye.

"Jesus, Jess! Can't you knock?" She covered up her creamy cleavage and the other woman shoved the phone in her face.

"Look!"

"Yes, he's cute. He practically gave me a death glare in the cafeteria last week though. I'm glad he skipped this week."

"But now I have no one to ogle in my algebra class!"

"How the hell are you still in algebra?" The woman, Bella, said while closing the curtain.

"Not everyone can be a straight A student like you!" I could sense that Jess was genuinely insulted. "Fucking stuck up bitch." She whispered under her breath. "I'm thirsty. Let's go get some Starbucks."

"Can you wait fifteen more minutes? I still can't find a decent dress for Charlie's retirement party."

"Uck! You're so slow! I'm going to be dead by the time you find a dress. I'll be back in fifteen." She left without waiting for a response. "Stupid old man." She whispered while walking by the sleeping store owner.

"Seriously Jess?" Bella asked while peeking out the changing room. She huffed and went back inside.

I waited for the other woman to be long gone before making my move.

* * *

**What do you think of my first chapter? Excited? Any early predictions? **


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who don't know my writing style I write short chapters. Due to that I can post frequently!**

* * *

I could hear Bella putting her clothes back on. I could sense her frustration at her supposed friend as she walked out of the changing room. I pretended to look through a rack of coats while looking at her from the side of my eye. For some reason the urge to make her fear me had dulled.

She glanced at the store clerk and began putting the dresses and skirts back in their places around the store. I could feel her eyes linger on me and I felt a tinge of recognition. She was in the doorway of the store, curiosity and intrigue made her pause. I wasn't used to those sort of emotions being directed at me.

I turned towards her and she looked away, still standing in the doorway. Still no fear… so beautiful. This wasn't right, this wasn't how humans were supposed to react to me.

I stalked over to her and grabbed her by the arm while sneering. Her brown eyes went wide. She opened her mouth to speak, but I put a finger over my own lips while glancing at the sleeping man. Her mouth snapped shut, understanding my silent message.

Before she could change her mind I pulled her back into the store then into the changing room, still not loosening my grip on her arm.

"Why aren't you scared?" I asked while pushing her against the flimsy wall. I was surprised that my voice was more confused than angry.

"Am I supposed to be?" She whispered back. I scowled and grabbed her other arm, dragging them above her head and pinning them there. She was unaffected.

"Your eyes are red, skin pale… what are you? Albino?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I said I was sorry for bumping into you in the street. Why are you attacking me?"

"Why aren't you scared?" I asked again. I was tempted to growl at her, but didn't want to give away that I wasn't human.

"Because I don't think you're going to hurt me."

"And what makes you think that?"

"An instinct."

* * *

**What do you think of Bella's last line? Of her albino comment?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"You must have bad instincts then." I said while moving a bit closer to her.

"You haven't hurt me yet, now have you?" In the distance I could hear her friend coming back. I let go of her arms and they fell to her side. The bell to the boutique rang and we both looked towards it even though the curtain blocked our view.

"Oh my God, Bella! You're still in there?" Jess said indignantly before taking a loud slurp of something.

"I'll be out in a second." Bella said loudly. She stood on her toes, placing one hand on my chest for balance, before she moved her lips just an inch away from my ear. "I think you need help."

"You could help me." I whispered back. That seemed to catch her off guard. She pulled a marker out of her purse and turned my arm over. Bella uncapped the marker with her mouth before writing some numbers on my arm.

"Alright weirdo. My name is Bella. Call me sometime." She closed the marker and put it back in her purse. "And you are?" That's right, I hadn't told this strange woman my name…

"I'm Jasper Whitlock." The name felt foreign on my own tongue and I realized I hadn't said my own name in at least fifty years. She nodded while smiling at me before opening the curtain slightly and slipping through. Her friend bitched at her for a minute before they left. I waited until I couldn't hear either of them before leaving the small dressing room.

I glanced down at my arm, quickly memorizing the number. I easily rubbed it off while walking down the street, picking up the scent of the man I planned to kill tonight. What an interesting day…

* * *

**Clearly, this wasn't the scene Jasper mentions in the description. (Which means we'll have more time with Jasper in a changing room!) lol what do you think of Bella giving Jasper her number? Insane or smart?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The number was etched into my head, but I didn't know what to do about it. I was just passing through this state, and Bella was just one of countless humans.

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Luckily my last victim had a hefty wad of cash on him.

Bella was just another human, but she wasn't scared.

What was point of contacting her anyways? She was just one human, but I wanted to see her again, to see that smile, those brown eyes, and those damn subtle curves that kept coming back to mind. Humans usually didn't attract me, but something about her, maybe her remarkable absence of fear...

So two days later I called her from a store's phone. Our conversation was short and I somehow found out that the city I was in was called Seattle. She wanted to meet for coffee- a foul smelling liquid that once sustained me.

We met the next day at the coffee shop, one of the many that littered this city.

She was lovelier than when I last saw her, and her smile was brighter. It was such a novel feeling, not having someone automatically fearing me…

"So do southern men tend to always wear the same thing day in and out?"

"Pardon?" I asked while looking down at myself.

"You were wearing the same thing when we met." Such a strange human...

"What makes you think I've been wearing this the whole time?"

"The buttons on your shirt." She reached towards me and I refrained from recoiling, not used to others willingly approaching me. Bella must have seen something in my eyes because she moved back. "You had missed the same button last time." I looked down at the flannel shirt I had picked up from a clothing line some years back. I thought back on when I had first put it on. I had been running while buttoning up and had stopped midway to climb up a ridge before resuming my buttoning. I suppose I missed the button then.

"It's a bad habit I suppose." I said while fixing my shirt. "I assure you I'm very clean. Feel free to smell me if you don't believe me." I offered while grinning.

"Well despite looking like a hobo you do smell nice." Her face turned red at a surprising rate and she tried to cover it up by taking a sip of coffee.

"You have a way with back handed complements."

"I hadn't meant it like that." She mumbled.

"Which part did you not mean? The complement or the backhanded part?" Somehow her blush grew darker.

"You knew what I meant. It's not my fault you're so sketchy, pulling women into changing rooms and pressing them against walls…" She let the sentence meander off.

"Doesn't that make you a bit 'sketchy' as well, meeting up with said man?"

"I know you didn't hurt me even though you had the chance."

"And here you are giving me another chance to hurt you." I showed off my teeth with a malicious smile, but once again she was not scared. "For all you know I'm a serial killer."

"Are you?" I took a slow sip of my coffee while looking at her, my face completely emotionless. Her disregard for my unsettling stare annoyed me, especially when she began laughing. I put a few bills on the table.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." I said while standing up and grabbing her hand. I pulled her up and she bumped against the table, knocking over my nearly full cup of coffee.

"Hey!" She said indignantly, but didn't try to pull her arm out of my grip. I said nothing to her until we were outside. Despite me dragging her into an alleyway she didn't panic or scream.

* * *

**I wonder what's going to happen in the alleyway... Guesses?**


	5. Chapter 5

I pushed her against the brick wall with a controlled force. It wasn't hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs, but enough to make her brace herself.

"People know I'm at this café with you." Bella said while rubbing her wrist. Her voice was annoyed, but she wasn't scared of me. It almost sounded like she was scolding me. I lifted her chin so that she was looking at me instead of at her wrist. I was about to demand that she tell me why she wasn't scared when her curiosity made me pause. "You have a scar, just above your eyebrow." She whispered while reaching to touch it. I grabbed her hand before she could make contact.

"Yes, I have many scars." I lightly brushed her fingers over a thick scar just over my cheekbone. I was surprised by how soft her skin felt against mine, making my grip loosen slightly. Her small hand slipped out of my much larger one and her thumb ghosted over a jagged scar on my forehead- a searing warmth that was too brief. Her hand trailed back down to my cheek then to the shell of my ear before raking her fingers through my hair. It felt so damn good.

I put my hands on either side of her, steadying myself and trapping her against the wall. She continued brushing her fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes, losing myself in the sensation. Her other arm snaked around my back and she pulled herself flush with me, tucking her head right under my chin. Her breathing, heartbeat, and combing were all at the same pace- slow and steady.

"You're not going to hurt me." She whispered and I tensed, my hands balling up against the brick wall.

"You're a very strange woman, Bella."

"I'm pretty sure I was normal before I met you." She stopped raking her fingers through my hair making me frown, before looping her arms behind my neck loosely. "If only you weren't a caveman…" Something in her tone made me angry.

"If I was a caveman I'd be fucking you against this wall instead of talking." Her mixture of embarrassment and lust made me grin. She dropped her arms from around me and took a step back, only to be stopped by the brick wall.

"Maybe caveman was too harsh. You're clearly one of those Alpha males who likes to push the boundaries between cockiness and harassment." Bella said with a sly grin, as if she had just figured out some sort of mystery.

"If that's the case, then what does that make you? I don't see you as one of those women who like to be pushed around and manipulated." I moved in closer to her as I spoke, my arms still trapping her.

"That's a good question. Maybe I'm an ultra-feminist who wants to teach you that it's not okay to drag a woman into an alleyway."

"A real feminist wouldn't have let me cover the coffee tab; she would have split the bill." I said right back, not missing a beat. She scoffed.

"A real man wouldn't let her pay for the bill."

"Clearly you're not a feminist." I said while grinning. She brushed a lock of her hair back, almost looking arrogant.

"I think we're both looking at this the wrong way, Mr. Whitlock." Bella emphasized my last name while putting on a cool demeanor that contrasted with her entertained emotions. "In your head this is a guy taking a gal out for coffee. In my head this is a therapist meeting up with her patient. So consider a cup of coffee as your co-pay." She slipped beneath my arm and towards the mouth of the alleyway. "This was fun, but I have other engagements that need to be attended to." I went to grab her hand, but she moved just out of my reach.

"So I'm just some pet project to you?" I asked, holding back a growl. She turned around and started walking backwards, all the while smiling.

"Of course not. You're too interesting and handsome to be a 'pet project'." Bella winked at me. "Call me sometime, Jasper."

* * *

**What do you think of their Banter? Of Bella's patient comment? Do you believe she means that? **


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes after Bella left I tracked her scent to a small bakery and then to a parking lot where it ended, supposedly where she got into her car and drove off.

How annoying. I was only sticking around this city to see her for some reason, and now she had disappeared again, out of my reach.

She is such a strange human. The fact that I don't scare her, despite my inhuman characteristics and manhandling surprised me. I wasn't certain if I wanted to court her, kill her, fuck her, or just leave. Perhaps I wanted some messed up combination of all of those options.

I wanted to see her again.

But, before any of that I needed new clothes, something so that I didn't look like a 'hobo'. I stopped by one of those charity shops and picked up a few outfits, along with a suitcase and soap. I cleaned myself up at a public restroom, changed clothes, and then stored the suitcase in the ceiling banisters of an abandoned building.

The next day I bought a cell phone.

It all felt very human, very normal- even though I couldn't decide if I wanted to kill Bella. I was putting forth more effort in this endeavor, whatever this endeavor may be, than I have since I left Maria.

It was disconcerting, how much I wanted to see Bella again.

I called her phone, but she didn't answer, pissing me off. So I went out of my way to find a human that looked like her. The woman's scent was completely wrong, but she had the same brown hair and similar large, brown eyes. I tracked the woman to a house a few miles outside of the city.

As the sun started setting behind the heavy clouds the woman left her house to walk her dog. I kept back a distance, but the dog could sense me as I stalked his master. He kept whining and the woman tried to hush him. I could tell how unnerved she was.

They were slowly getting to a more secluded area, and I could feel my anticipatience rising. The thought of shoving her against a tree, sinking my teeth into her throat, and feeling her blood rush into me was invigorating, and made my shitty day feel a bit better.

I started moving in closer, feeding the woman unaware, lazy, unalert emotions. Her gate slowed down until she completely stopped moving a few minutes later. She yawned and looked up at the sky, completely in a daze.

Her dog started barking the closer I got. I growled at it and it bolted away, taking its leash with it. The owner didn't notice, she was too under the influence of my gift.

I grabbed the woman by her midsection and covered her mouth with my hand before pulling her into the shadows. She was completely paralyzed by fear, both real and manufactured.

Right before I ripped through her throat my phone went off. I kept the woman pressed close to me as I grabbed the phone from my pocket.

"Make one noise and I'll kill you and your dog." I threatened while flooding her with acceptance, fear, and complacency. She nodded, my hand still firmly covering her mouth.

I flipped open the small phone and put it to my ear, monitoring the woman's emotions closely.

"You know when you leave a message you are supposed to actually say something, not just mumble obscenities." Bella's clear voice cut through the cell phone.

"Maybe that's all I had called to say."

"Well if that's all then I'll have to say goodbye-"

"No, that's not it." I held the phone away from me while I let out a growl. The human against me squeaked so I hissed at her to stay quiet.

"Then what is it, Jasper?" I heard Bella say. I brought the phone back to me once I was sure the woman wouldn't make any more noise.

"When are you coming into the city again?"

"I only go to Seattle when I have a reason to. Are you going to give me a reason?" Her voice was light and playful, making me smile.

"Aren't I enough reason for you to come to this city?"

"You're very arrogant."

"Not really. I just know what I want."

"Whoa, slow down Mr. Serial Killer."

"What did you call me?"

"You implied that you were a serial killer, and when I asked if you were you didn't respond."

"Do you think I'm a serial killer?" I asked while looking at the woman I planned to kill once this conversation was over.

"I have no opinion on the matter." Her response was... interesting. "You know, Seattle is over three hour trip from where I live."

"What an interesting fact. Please tell me more." I said sarcastically. Bella laughed.

"What I mean is maybe we can meet somewhere a little closer to home for me."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Good! How about we meet tomorrow around five in Port Angeles?"

"That's another reasonable request." She laughed again.

"Alright, I'll see you then, Jasper."

"Till then, Bella." I closed the phone before glancing at my prey. She was crying now and I had a feeling she was praying. "There's no need for that." I whispered to her while moving her hair away from her neck. She started crying harder, before I sank my teeth into her and ended her life.

* * *

**What do you think about their conversation? Of him killing a woman that looked like Bella?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

My trip to Port Angeles was quick. One of the few things I liked about this state was its many forests and grey skies. They made travelling much easier. Bella hadn't specified where we were going to meet so I just went to the middle of the city and loitered outside a building with low foot traffic.

I smoked a cigarette and glared at who ever had the nerve to look at me. Half an hour before we were supposed to meet up my phone made a ringing noise that was different than the other noise it made. I looked at it and saw a digital message from Bella.

_'I'm running a little late. Can you meet me at 5:15 at Tobia? It's a small shop on the corner of Phlax Street and Peterkin Avenue.' _

I saw the little 'reply' button at the bottom of the screen and clicked it. A small keyboard popped up. I sent her a message in the affirmative after asking a human for the location of the two streets.

I scoped out the shop. It was a coffee shop… but for tea. Very quaint.

Bella arrived a few minutes after I found the place and… she looked stunning. Her dark red dress clung nicely to her form. Her lips had a nice sheen to them. It was clear that she had gone out of her way to look better than usual.

She glanced around the store before I revealed myself.

"You look gorgeous today. What is the occasion?" I asked while taking her hand in my own and kissing it softly. I was surprised by my actions, but when her cheeks flared bright red I let that thought go.

"You're the occasion, you surprisingly suave weirdo." She said in a humorous voice, but it didn't match her emotions. She was feeling suspicious of me…before taking a seat at one of the small tables. Her response made me grin, but I hid it. I sat across from her and glanced at the handwritten menu, not that it really mattered. I'd order a drink that seemed the least offensive to my senses.

"Welcome to Tobia. The tea of the day is Maharaja Chai and we just pulled some cinnamon and hazelnut cookies from the oven. Do you know what you'd like to order or do you need more time?" The waiter asked, while sneaking a peek down Bella's dress while she looked at the menu. I stood up and grabbed him by his arm while sneering.

"I swear to every fucking god known to man that if you look one more time down her dress I'll rip your fucking dick off and shove it down your throat." I hissed in his ear, while gripping him just tight enough to bruise his arm. He stumbled backwards, knocking into one of the tables, before stumbling to the backroom. When I sat back down Bella was holding back a laugh. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked, still pissed off.

"There's no need for you to prove how manly you are to me."

"Aren't you conceited? What makes you think this has anything to do with you?"

"Other than the fact that you were threatening him because he was looking at me?"

"Perhaps I just think of you as my property and don't like anyone ogling what I consider my own."

"If that was the case then you're much shallower than I expected."

"I don't know what you expected. I am a very shallow man."

"I find that hard to believe." Her skepticism was thick and for some reason made me happy.

"Why is that hard to believe?"

"I like to think of myself as a realist. I like how I look, but I know there are prettier woman than me in this city. If you were really that shallow I doubt you'd be hanging out with me."

"Perhaps you just appeal to me in a way all those other women don't."

"So what you're saying is that you're just as shallow, but what your shallowness focuses on isn't necessarily what everyone else's does?"

"Exactly."

"I hate to ask such a cliché question, but what exactly about me is so appealing to you?" Such a long list: her lack of fear, her sarcasm, her blood, her tolerance of my anger, the curve of her hips, the way her skin flushed, the way my scars didn't make her cringe-

"It's probably just a combination of your looks and personality." I said, holding back my various responses.

"Well that doesn't sound too shallow." I was about to respond to her when another one of the workers came out.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm going to have to ask you both to leave this establishment." A middle-aged woman said in a calm voice, despite her feeling nervous and scared. I opened my mouth to tell her just how close she was to her own demise when Bella placed her hand over my own.

"That's alright. I heard this place's tea tastes like piss water anyways." Bella said in the same congenial tone, startling me. "Come on Jasper." She kept our hands linked while leading me out the door.

* * *

**What do you think of Jasper's 'shallow' reasons for being attracted to Bella? Are they really shallow? Thoughts on the last paragraph? **


	8. Chapter 8

I followed Bella down the street, enjoying the sway of her hips as our hands stayed linked together. She was angry. If my gift hadn't told me that, then the way she was stomping her feet as she walked would have. A few minutes later Bella completely stopped in her tracks and turned around so that she was looking up at me.

"Some people have such nerve!" Bella said loudly while crossing her arms over her chest, squeezing her breasts together.

"I agree." I was much less enthused with my response, transfixed on her breasts.

"I could bring that whole store to its knees if I wanted to!" She huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure you could."

"Damn straight I could!" She shook her head and I visibly saw her calm down. "Whatever. I'm not going to let them ruin my day. You know what I want? I want a soft pretzel." I just nodded, enjoying how annoyed she still was.

Bella led me to a sort of enclosed market place, with various different stores in it. It was clear that she knew the area well. She ordered two pretzels, paid for them before I could step in, and then handed one to me. We sat on a bench and I glared at the random humans that would look over at us.

I could tell just how much Bella enjoyed her pretzel, and for some reason it made chewing on the doughy item somewhat bearable.

I still didn't understand why she wasn't scared of me- or why I even cared.

"That hit the spot." Bella said while leaning against my shoulder, happiness encompassing her.

"And which spot is that specifically?" Bella blushed and I chuckled.

"Come on, you pervert. Since we're here I might as well find something to wear for my father's retirement party." She stood and started heading towards one of the shops.

"Do you really feel safe around me when it comes to changing rooms?" I asked and she paused in thought. She bit her lip and turned away from me, trying to hide her blush.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Bella mumbled. I grinned like a madman before moving closer to her.

"Let's just hope you don't regret that." I whispered into her ear, making her shivered.

* * *

**What do you think of him being transfixed on her breasts? Of Jasper's last line? You excited?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank ya Guest reviewer for pointing out my error in chapter 7. **

* * *

"I doubt it's all that entertaining for guys to go shopping with gals." Bella mumbled. She was indecisive. "Or at least that's what the media says." She bit her plump bottom lip again.

"I think I can handle it." Bella glanced at me and nodded before resuming her walk. We entered a large shop and she quickly flitted around the place while I stood in the middle, watching her from a distance.

Despite her smelling delicious I was not tempted to drain her. I wasn't joking when I said I had a sense of ownership over her… And her presence was enjoyable, to say the least.

A few minutes later Bella went to the dressing room with a stack of dresses draped over her arm. I could hear the fluttering of cloth, zipping and unzipping, the sliding of fabric against skin…

I scanned the area. The two store clerks were helping other humans and the cashier was on her phone. I felt a wicked smile slide onto my face as I silently moved closer to the small changing room. Silly, lovely Bella had left the flimsy door unlocked.

"I hope you don't regret this." I whispered again while entering the confined room. She spun around, clearly startled. Bella was gripping an unzipped dress to her petite form. "As lovely as that looks on you…" I whispered into her ear while moving closer. "I'd much rather see you without it." I gently pulled the dress out of her grasp, before letting it pool at her feet. "Much better."

"You're too much, you know that?"Bella said while moving closer to me. I pulled her flush against me and let my hand roam up and down her bare back.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Definitely not." Bella leaned up and our lips lightly touched. The mixture of her presence, scent, and touch was driving me crazy. I held back a growl while grabbing her firm ass with one hand and tilting her head back with the other. She let out a lusty gasp as I nipped at her neck. I went to unclasp her bra, but her small hands stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my lips still brushing over her skin. Embarrassment washed over her.

"I'm a virgin." She whispered, making me pause. I considered that information for a moment.

"So what?" Her disbelief and annoyance made me chuckle silently.

"So I don't want to lose my virginity in a dressing room, especially not to a guy I only barely know." Her lust was slowly fading so I subtly ground against her, reigniting it.

"I can work around that. You trust me, don't you?" I already knew her answer, her emotions, but I asked anyways. Bella looked me in the eyes for a long moment before nodding.

"Despite you being slightly insane? Yes."

"Good." Even if I couldn't get my release directly, I knew how I could through her. I quickly moved aside her lacey undergarments before slipping a finger into her core, causing Bella to gasp in surprise. I started slowly and she gripped onto the fabric of my shirt desperately. I added another finger and quickened my pace, hitting the spot I knew would make her cum despite never being inside her before.

I watched her expression closely, enjoying watching her wined-up almost as much as I was enjoying feeding off her pleasure.

"Jas-per." Her voice was broken and she almost looked like she was about to cry. I wanted to fuck her against the wall, but held back, instead covering her mouth with my own, muffling her moans. I let my thumb rub up against her clit with each stroke as she matched my movements with her hips. I could feel every inch of her trembling under my touch, under my fervent caresses. Her walls were starting to spasm, and I knew she was close. She started moving faster so I met her pace, enjoying ever second despite not being inside of her the way I wanted to be.

When it was all almost too much, Bella came and I let her euphoric emotions wash over me, giving me my own release.

She clung to me, her orgasm shocking her. I lifted her up slightly before I sat on the ground of the small dressing room, with her sitting on my leg. I gazed at her. She was only wearing a black bra and sheen of sweat. Her eyes were wide as she slowly came down from her high. I held my still wet fingers up to her.

"Lick them." I said and she gave me a skeptical look. "You said you trusted me. Lick them." Bella hesitantly stuck out her pink tongue and brushed it against the pad of my thumb. "Keep going." She flicked and swirled her tongue on my thumb, making me grind my teeth to keep from shoving her to the ground and fucking her like an animal. Bella looked at my before taking my hand in her own. She slowly licked the length of my pointer and middle finger, rubbing her thighs together subtly as she did so. "If we weren't in public you'd be screaming my name in ecstasy right now." I whispered to her as she took another slow lick, lapping up her own juices.

"If we ever have sex…" She whispered while letting go of my hand. Her eyes were bright and full of mischief. "The first time, I want to be on top."

* * *

**Surprised that Bella is a virgin? What do you think of this dressing room scene? Of Jasper getting Bella to lick his fingers? Of Bella's last line?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

After Bella's declaration of wanting to be on top the first time we fuck she stood on shaky legs and pulled her underwear back on. She unceremoniously kicked me out of the dressing room so she could try on the dresses that she had brought in with her.

I monitored her emotions as she mumbled about my audaciousness and inability to respect the privacy of a changing room. She was flustered, happy, embarrassed, and lustful. After trying on the various dresses she chose one and bought it before making an excuse about having to go home. She was slightly saddened when we said goodbye, but that dulled when I quickly gave her a kiss before she got into a large red truck.

I had scared her off… but I knew it wouldn't be for too long.

After she left I changed into pants that weren't stained with my cum and her juices. I wasn't thirsty, so I wasted away the rest of the day in a public library reading up on the different things I had missed since I was human. A bit before midnight they kicked me out.

I wondered the streets, getting a lay of the land, figuring out escape routes, places to hide from the sun, and spots of interest- spots I could take Bella. She didn't want to have sex in public… the only other place I could think of that was reasonable was the woods. I didn't own any real property after all and I doubt she'd be too keen on fucking in her father's house. I could kill someone and take their property, but that ran the risk of her finding out I took her to a place that could be classified as a crime scene, implicating me in the disappearance of the previous owner.

Humans were annoyingly needy…

I didn't have enough money to properly buy a place, maybe to rent a hotel room, but I think that Bella would be insulted by that.

I was surprised when Bella called me a day after our last encounter. Her voice was hesitant as she spoke about idle matters. It was clear by her rambling that she was working her way to saying something more. She mentioned one of her schoolmates, and his propensity to stare at her.

"Do you want me to hurt him?" I asked, interrupting her.

"What? Oh, no. He seems harmless enough. I was just talking because- Well, I want to see you again. I don't know why I didn't just say that…" She chuckled awkwardly and I leaned against a tree, in the middle of a forest.

"I want to see you again too." I glanced into a puddle at my reflection and I could see my eyes darkening. "I like and hate that you're not scared of me, that I can be a bit rough with you, that I can make you quiver with lust." I admitted and I could hear her breathing pick up, her pulse racing.

"You sound so possessive and deranged."

"That's because I am possessive and a bit deranged. I can picture you right now you know. I'd wager anything that you're biting that plump lower lip of yours." Bella gasped and my grin became wider. I instinctively knew that no matter what I said I couldn't scare her away, not after what happened in the dressing room. "I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you in another changing room, in the woods, in your room, in front of a crowd- everywhere." I took a moment to relish in her startled gasp and thundering pulse. "You're blushing. I can feel it, I can feel you rubbing your thighs together in lust."

"Jasper…" Her tone was a mixture of warning and aching.

"I would kill for you, you know that?" I wanted to push her, push her further.

"I don't want you to kill for me. You know that, don't you?" She was breathless.

"Yes, I do, but I just wanted you to know that I'd kill anyone if you asked. Where are you?"

"You're so weird- bad, dangerous."

"Yes, yes I am. Where are you, Bella?" I demanded a response.

"In my truck, in front of my high school."

"Is anyone else around?"

"No, everyone already left." She was still slightly breathless.

"Good, I want you to touch yourself."

"What?"

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"I want you to feel pleasure, and to pleasure myself to your stuttered breaths as you cum." I wanted to push her down and fuck her in that truck, but this would suffice. "Do it, Bella." I heard shuffling and then unzipping. "A part of me wants to hurt you," I whispered while unzipping my own jeans, "but a much larger part wants to keep you around, keep you alive and happy." Her breathing was already becoming erratic. She was ready for me, but I was too far away.

"Jasper…" She moaned as I palmed myself. I tried to match her pace, but found myself speeding up with each stroke. I let myself get caught up in the moment.

"I want every piece of you." I could just imagine her squirming. "I want to fuck you with my tongue- to be inside you for hours on end."

"Jasper! I can't-"

"I want to fuck you to the point of exhaustion." I could tell she was already so close. "I want to bite you as you scream my name in ecstasy." My voice was starting to become mangled by my grunts of pleasure.

"Keep- keep talking-" She could barely speak, and it just made me want to fuck her even more.

"I want those lips- I want them sucking on more than just my fingers." It was becoming difficult to string together words. "I want to claim you- make it so that no one would- would dare touch you."

Bella's words were indistinguishable, just begging me for more.

"I want you to be mine." I said, and I could almost feel the moment of her release. There was a clicking and it sounded like she dropped the phone. I could still hear her labored breaths as I finished, nearly crushing my phone in my hand. If masturbating to her was this good, then fucking would be spectacular.

"Jasper?" Bella asked a moment later while picking the phone back up.

"Yes?" I responded while putting my jeans back in their proper place.

"That was intense."

"Just imagine how it will be when I finally do all those things to you." She gasped. It was a noise that I was finding to be rather enjoyable.

"I can… barely imagine." I could hear her zip up her pants and I idly wondered if she would clean off her fingers the way she had done to mine.

"You won't have to for long. Next time we meet we'll fuck." I grinned widely. "You just have to say when and where."

"Don't-don't you think this all a bit too fast?" Bella asked while stuttering.

"What do your instincts tell you?" Bella chuckled awkwardly.

"They are telling me that it would be the best night of my life." Her response made me grin.

"Yes, but let's not limit ourselves. Why not make it a night and a day?"

"And you called me ambitious?"

"Just give me a time and place…"

"I don't know… I need some time to think."

"Take as much time as you need. I know that you'll eventually come to the right conclusion." I said before closing the phone.

* * *

**What do you think of their phone sex? Of the things he whispered to her to make her cum? Of their post-orgasm conversation? **


	11. Chapter 11

Patience was not a skill I excelled at. When I was in the military it was something I could stomach since I knew that it unnerved the enemy, to be left in suspense of when we were going to attack.

Waiting on a call… it was maddening.

It had only been two days since our little chat and Bella still hadn't called back. I was tempted to hunt her down, but refrained. Fucking would be so much more enjoyable if she came to me first.

So I sat in the forest, waiting… and then the call came.

"Jasper?"

"Bella." I couldn't help but grin like a mad man. "So when and where?"

"You're so presumptuous, as always. Perhaps I was calling to tell you that I no longer wanted to continue this very strange relationship." I held the phone away from me and growled before calming down enough to respond.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, is that what you want? That's not what I want."

"What is it that you want again?" She said in a teasing tone.

"It sounds like you want to play."

"Play? Interesting word choice." Her tone suddenly became serious. "I don't want this just to be about 'playing'."

"Is 'playing' such a bad thing?" I tried to keep things light, but her sigh made it clear that I had not succeeded.

"I'm serious, Jasper."

"What if 'playing' is all I'm good for?" If I wasn't fighting, feeding, or roaming around I was fucking. We couldn't fight, feeding off her wasn't on the menu, and I doubted she wanted to roam.

"I don't believe that." There was a loud noise in the background. "My father just got home. I have to go. I can be in Port Angeles by five tomorrow. Text me where you want to meet, okay?"

"Okay, Bella-" There was a clicking and I glanced at my phone. She had ended the call.

I had made an ass out of myself. I had shown a weakness, a vulnerability. I limited myself by implying I was only good for fucking. It's too late to take that back though.

Tomorrow by five… I needed to get a place. I had already scouted a few hotels. I just had to throw enough money at one of them to make sure they didn't ask for an ID card or credit card. I had been accumulating cash, just for this occasion.

* * *

**Short chapter, a transition, but it shows Jasper's not 100% hardass. What do you think of this 'weakness'?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

I could feel my anticipation rising with each passing moment. I had the hotel room, fresh clothes, and had even showered. Bella was set to arrive in an hour.

I was confident in my control, but an extra hunt wouldn't hurt. I had already spotted three humans earlier in the week who would make nice meals. Which one to choose? The blond woman… she had a particular bitter scent to her that will make Bella smell even better when she arrived. Or the middle aged man who I saw at the gas station. Maybe the yankee who didn't move out of my way quick enough.

I left the hotel after paying one of the bus boys to go out and buy some flowers to be put in my room for when Bella arrived. I think I'll go with a male today… middle aged yet fit. I only wanted to touch one woman today. I put on a baseball cap and began my hunt. The middle aged man was at his workplace, living his meaningless life. I'll have to set the building on fire to get all the rats to run out of their holes. Or at least make them think there is a fire. The screeching of the fire alarm made me want to claw my ears off- but it did its job. Humans streamed out of the building.

I hadn't had to pull a man away from a crowd in decades. To physically subdue or to lure him away? I've been living too dangerously as of late. I shouldn't draw any more attention… To lure it is.

I pinpointed my prey. Luckily he wasn't talking to anyone. Instead he was on his cell phone, playing a game. I started regulating my emotions, filling myself with rage so that my blood red eyes dimmed to a more human like black. I brushed pass him and pick pocketed his wallet.

"Excuse me, sir, is this your wallet?" I said while holding it up with a smile. He blinked in confusion before he understood what I said.

"Thanks kid. I would have been screwed without it." He reached for the wallet and as he took it I covered hand with both of mine. It looked like a handshake from the outside, but I was really filling him with gratitude, lust, and a need to please others, more specifically to please me.

"How about you reward me with a drink? It's around lunch time. No one will notice that you took off." I whispered the words, making him lean in to hear me.

"It's the least I can do. There's a bar just around the corner." He was starting to sweat already, his heart accelerating with each step he took. Lust was such a fun emotion.

"Perfect." I purred out the word and his excitement spiked without even using my gift. I let him lead the way from a distance. I could already taste his blood on my tongue.

Once we were out of the crowd I walked by his side again. "Where's your car?" He gave me a confused look. "Don't you want to show me your gratitude?"

"Of course." His face was starting to turn red. "It's this way." He loosened his tie. So blatant. I identified his car by the scent leaking out of the cracks, but waited for him to lead me there. "This is it." He was starting to feel nervous so I sent him some confidence. "Where do you want to go?" He asked while I got into the car. His scent was saturated making me even thirstier.

"Just drive." I placed my hand on his leg, steadily feeding him complacent emotions. "A right here, two blocks… take a left, park in that wooded area." I said a few minutes later. His indecisiveness was growing and was almost too much for me to control. He was heterosexual, even had a ring on his finger. This situation was not something he was familiar with. "Good, now get out of the car."

"Why are we-" Before he could finish his sentence I had him by his neck. His fear would make this meal even better. I squeezed a bit tighter before biting into his flesh. Delicious. Absolutely delicious.

And dessert would be Bella's body.

I drank deeply and tried to control my lust. All of that could wait till tonight. I need to finish this first.

* * *

It took longer than expected to dispose of the body, but I still had a bit of time before Bella arrived. My impatience was growing though. If she didn't arrive soon I'd probably hunt her down. A compromise then… I decided to stake out the highway I knew she'd be coming down.

I sat high up in a tree that gave me a perfect view of a long stretch of highway. I could see without being seen.

I only had to wait ten minutes to see her that loud red truck- but it wasn't the only thing heading in my direction. There was another vampire, and he had his eyes set on Bella.

* * *

**What do you think of the hunting scene? Guesses on who's following Bella? **


	13. Chapter 13

The lurking vampire didn't see me. I waited for him to pass beneath me. His focus was so set on Bella that he didn't notice my scent. I pounced when his back was to me, easily knocking him onto the ground. I broke both his collarbones before he even hit the ground.

"What are you doing looking at what is mine?!" I shouted the words into his ear and relished in his absolute fear. I trapped both his arms behind his back while shoving his face into the dirt. His panting was ragged and I could tell he'd never been in a fight before. "Answer me before I end you." I pushed both his arms higher, making him grunt in pain. It quickly focused him.

"She's not yours-" I broke one of his fingers.

"She is mine." I didn't know how much he knew about Bella, so I refrained from using her name. No need to give a threat any sort of information. "Why are you following her?"

"My sister said that Bella was in danger. I had to save her." His words were muddled by pain. I pushed his arms higher, knowing that his broken collarbones would start pushing through his skin.

"Your sister, don't give me that bullshit." I grabbed him by his red hair and slammed his face into the ground again.

"We're in the same coven. She had a vision of a scarred, blond vampire attacking Bella." He tried to turn his head to see me, but I held him in place.

"How many are in this coven and where are they located?" I had planned on sneaking up behind Bella and startling her, just to get her blood pumping... Visions, it was possible.

"It was you in her vision! Don't hurt her!" His emotions annoyed me. He genuinely cared for her- this weak male actually held affection for what was mine! I dug my nails into the base of his neck making him squirm and gasp.

"How many, and where?" I asked again.

"No, they're my family!"

"You're wasting my time." I was going to be late. I had to finish this. I squeezed the back of his neck. There was a crunching noise as his spinal cord was crushed. I decapitated him quickly and looked around. I didn't have the time to make a pyre, but I couldn't just leave his twitching body out in the open. I tossed his head to the side and quickly dug a hole to bury him in. It would suffice for now. After covering it with foliage I picked up the twitching, snapping head.

Weakling. I reached inside his skull and scrambled the grey matter. That would take at least half a day to heal. Until then his jaw and face would be paralyzed.

I took off my outer shirt and wrapped his head in it. No need to alarm the public or Bella. I started heading back to the city and my night with Bella. Shit. I was already ten minutes late.

A small token of affection should be enough to ease her anger.

I spotted a bakery that was on my way to our rendezvous point. The cashier looked at the wet bundle tucked under my arm. I could feel his suspicion.

"It's a bunch of candles. I'm about to go on a date, but the bottom of the paper bag was wet and the candles fell out. I'm already late." I laughed goodheartedly and his suspicion eased. "Actually if you could give be another bag that would be great."

"No problem. Visit us again sometime." He said while handing me the bags. I nodded with a smile and left. I waited a brief moment outside of the bakery, reading his emotions. He let the matter rest and I went on my way.

I felt Bella's mixed feelings before I saw her. She was embarrassed, angry, and sad. I spotted her inside the café that was across the street from our hotel- but she wasn't alone. A young man with blond hair was sitting across from her.

* * *

**Problems on problems on problems. What do you think of Jasper taking down Edward? Of this new hindrance? Any guesses on who it is?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

I held back a growl as I looked at them from a distance. Bella was clearly uncomfortable while the male was entertained and feeling sly. I composed myself before walking into the café. Her face lit up when she spotted me before the anger and embarrassment came back. I was twenty minutes late. I can understand why she'd be angry, but the embarrassment was hopefully not due to my presence.

"Sorry I'm late." I smiled in hopes of dulling her anger. It didn't work. Fine, I'll deal with that problem later. I looked over at the man, more of an adolescent now that I see him closer. "You're in my seat." I looked down at him with a sneer. He was at a loss for words and quickly turned to look at Bella, his sly feeling overcoming his emotional discomfort.

"Jessica said you were visiting your mother for the weekend. He doesn't look like your mother." He pointed a thumb at me while smiling.

"Mike, please don't tell anyone about this." Bella whispered fear and concern making her voice weak.

How dare he make Bella feel this way?! If there was no one else around I'd destroy him completely. I quickly memorized his scent, in case I decided to hunt him down.

I put my hand on his shoulder and gripped it tightly, tightly for a human at least. He flinched.

"What's your angle? If you're trying to get something from Bella I assure you the consequences will be at a level of pain that you have never experienced before."

"Jasper, he's not going to tell anyone. He's just teasing me. He's my friend." I looked at Bella, trying to read her expression. She seemed to be telling the truth.

"That doesn't change the fact that he's in my seat. This is a date for two and he's disrupting that." I still had my hand on his shoulder, giving me a direct line to his emotions. I fed him anxious emotions.

"Err, I have to go. It was nice seeing you Bella. I won't tell anyone about this. I promise." Mike mumbled and I let go of him. He rolled his shoulder back and forth as he left, making me chuckle. Bella slumped in her chair. I sat in the vacated seat and put down my two bags. Bella's emotions swirled around.

"You're late. I thought you weren't coming." She was angry.

"I ran into a problem. I already rented a room though and I bought some pastries for you as an apology." I put the bag that didn't have a head in it on the table. Bella eyed me while frowning. She sighed and opened the bag. I smiled victoriously.

"Don't assume this means I forgive you. I thought you had played some sort of trick on me, that this was a game to you." She pulled out one of the items I chose randomly at the bakery.

"I don't need to play games with you. I am what I am and I've done nothing to hide my personality from you." I have gone to great lengths to hide my lack of humanity, but that was a different thing entirely. Bella took a big bite of the muffin. I could tell she was still indecisive. I reached across the table and took her hand. "Feel free to be angry. Just know I'm going to make it up to you tonight, and I plan to do so repeatedly."

* * *

**What do you think of how Jasper handled Mike? Of Jasper's last line?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay and not responding to reviews. I've been epically lazy and went on a binge with reading Avenger fanfics. **

* * *

A blush quickly lit up Bella's face.

"Come on. I didn't rent that room so that we could sit out here." The words came out blunter than I intended , but she was still too stunned from my last comment take notice. I stood and grabbed my bags, as well as hers.

Bella dropped the muffin and followed me out. As we walked towards the hotel she became more and more nervous. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we walked.

"No need to be nervous. I'll treat you with plenty of care." I whispered into her ear. "I know you're already picturing it, me fucking you."

"We're in public." Bella tried to move away from me, but I kept her close. I spotted the busboy I had paid earlier, and he nodded at me, silently telling me he delivered the flowers to my room.

"Doesn't that make it more exciting?" Bella didn't respond, only blushing harder. "I'll take that as a yes." I pushed the elevator button, waiting for it to descend. We were both looking at the small screen above the elevator as the number steadily counted down. "The moment we step into this elevator we're going to start our fun even if there are people in there- and we're not going to stop till you're exhausted." Bella grinned and turned towards me. She stood on her toes and whispered to me.

"What makes you so certain that I'll be the first one who's exhausted?" And there was that bite of personality that I enjoyed so much- those glimpses of the vixen I'm sure she was becoming. I only grinned in response.

The elevator pinged and opened. No one else was waiting with us and everyone on the elevator began leaving

"You're lucky, but I'm sure we'll have many opportunities." We stood aside as a family exited. I could feel Bella's excitement growing.

"I know how much you doing lascivious things in small, public spaces like this." She said and I ushered her in with my hand on the small of her back. I dropped our bags and quickly pushed the button to the top floor. Before the elevator doors could even slide shut I had Bella's back against the wall and my hand up her shirt.

A lace bra, how enticing... With a small twist of my hand it was unhooked as our lips met. She was so warm. I gently urged her mouth open, meeting her slick tongue with my own. Bella hitched her leg up and tore open my button up shirt.

I held back a grin. She's gotten bolder.

The door started sliding open, causing Bella to freeze up.

"We'll catch the next one." A man mumbled from outside the elevator. Bella tried to back away from me slightly, but was trapped by the wall.

"Don't ever let anyone else stop you from getting satisfaction." I said to her, trying to hide my frustration, but I'm sure some of it leaked into my voice. She nodded at me and I picked up our bags. "The next floor is ours." Bella grabbed my hand as I looked at the floor numbers.

"Why are you mad?" I turned back towards her. Her question made me smile. I was the empathy, not her.

"I'm not angry. I just need to pull out the card to our room so I can lay you out on the bed as soon as possible." It was the truth. I wasn't angry, just eager... and maybe a little sexually frustrated.

The door slid open and we headed towards our room. An old man with an ice bucket gave us a look of disapproval. I glared at him and he quickly dropped his eyes to the floor.

"We do look a sight." Bella said while holding back her laughter.

"It's not my fault you ruined my shirt. There's at least five of my buttons laying in that elevator." I tried to embarrass her, but her smile only grew bigger. I swiped the keycard and opened the door for her. While walking in she looked at me over her shoulder. Her eyes traveled up and down my body.

"You look better without a shirt anyways."

* * *

**What do you think of their lil' make-out session? Of Bella's last line? **


End file.
